


Ships In The Night

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kisses, First Meetings, Fluffy, Hugs, Kind Strangers, Kissing, Sex, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Vaginal Sex, chris evans hugs, love making, shoulders to cry on, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: You meet a kind stranger one night who listens to your sorrows.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Female Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Ships In The Night

It wasn’t that you didn’t know who he was, it was just….in the grand scheme of things, him being who he was, didn’t matter much in the face of your divorce, your pain that never ended, day in and day out. **  
**

Sitting by the pier every night, on your little bench, listening to the sounds of the city behind you as you listened to the sounds of the ocean in front of you...yielded a tiny sliver of peace, even has you cried every night you sat here, even has you wondered why you were not good enough.

It’s been the same for months and it’s only when a stranger who you soon see isn’t a stranger per say that you find yourself with company for the first time in months, maybe even before that.

You don’t know what pulled him to sit at the bench with you, he had been out with some buddies at a bar he told you when he saw you, sitting all alone, had in fact seen you on and off for months anytime he visited this bar late at night.

You don’t know why you can’ stop yourself from speaking, from unloading everything inside you, he’s kind is the thing, kind to a stranger he doesn’t know, he just sees someone in pain and tries to offer what he can.

What he offers is a shoulder to cry on, he offers just _someone_ hearing you for once. By the time it’s been hours here and the sun is rising, your eyes are still puffy and red, and oh boy he’s learned more about you then….well, it was always easier telling a stranger your troubles wasn’t it?

“Can I give you a hug?” his softly spoken words surprise you, but you won’t turn down touch from another person, that has also been something you have gone without for so long now.

You nod, and when his arms slide around you, when he’s moved closer to you and really pulled you in good and tight? You thought your tears were done, but they were not, you hug back and cry some more.

This kind stranger who you know from his movies just hugs you tighter and it’s….everything you need and then some.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that night you go your own ways and don’t think to much of the night, sometimes as you lay in bed at night you think of how kind he was and it makes you happy to know not all people are assholes who just throw you away for someone younger.

It’s by chance when you run into him again at the supermarket, he’s buying cereal, you’re buying oatmeal, you both catch up before going your own ways yet again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It keeps happening, running into him every few weeks or months, you worry maybe he thinks you're stalking him or something but he never shows such concern and you're grateful, Boston was big and yet felt small sometimes at the same time.

It goes on like this for two years before he finally asks for your number and you shyly give it to him. After that, the text start, the late night phone calls when neither of you can sleep, the text when he’s away shooting something for a movie, simple little things that just make your days better, for the both of you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I really want to kiss you right now, may I?”

Oh his voice is soft, almost a whisper really, but that subtle hint of boston accent as he asks you something so gently as you sit in his kitchen, is….something you would like so much, you lick your lips and nod, nervous as fuck and he looks nervous too, but when he frames your face in his hands and leans forward, your hands hold onto his wrist as he kisses you softly. His lips soft and full and so gentle.

You don’t know who moves forward first, but the kiss gets more heated the longer it goes on, when his mouth opens, you get your tongue in his mouth beating him to it, his moan is deep as he holds you tighter, his hands cupping your ass through your jeans as he rocks your world with just his lips and tongue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You blink up at him, laying in his bed, both of you naked, now that he’s fully seated inside you, his forearms caging you in beside your head, as your legs wrap around him, your arms around his neck, both of your smiles from before as you giggled to get your clothes off have fallen away.

Now you look up at him as he looks down at you, you swallow thickly and his eyes trace the movement, you fight back tears because you never thought you would be here, with someone new ever again truly, you thought yourself broken, unworthy of love and here he was showing you, you were wrong.

He looks just as nervous as you, his own love life being….not the easiest, you smile softly up at him after a moment and caress his cheeks with your hands, you’ve been dating for weeks but this….this is the point of no return and maybe it’s wildly to soon to think so, but….you love him, you love him so much and if the look in his eyes is anything to go by, he loves you too.

You lean up and kiss him, pulling him down to hold him as he slowly starts thrusting in and out of you, his face buried in your neck as you hold tight to his back, your soft moans and his soft groans the only sounds, it’s not a frenzy, it’s slow, it’s soft.

It’s love making.

And it goes on and off all night long.


End file.
